This invention relates generally to computer networks and more particularly to data movement between processing units in distributed storage networks.
Distributed storage networks support data movement between distributed storage units in order to provide increased reliability, reduced latency, etc. Data movement may utilize a distributed priority queue framework and in order to reduce contention between nodes of the framework data movement between nodes may be assigned to delegated processing devices deployed across the network. When data items are added or deleted from ends (head and tail) of a given queue an associated processing device may end up being a bottleneck in the queue and limit throughput.
The prior art does not provide adequate means to alleviate bottlenecks associated with such queues. Additionally, prior art fails to provide adequate tracking of individual and collective queues distributed across distributed storage networks.